Tales of the Abyss: To Learn To live and To Love
by Shikiangel CerEbow
Summary: Kiri Jaeger is a Lieutenant Colonel in The Malkuth Army.When Emperor Peony IX decided it was time to move her to a different Division,He Chooses,The Malkuth Army's third Division,under the control,of Colonel Jade Curtiss. Full summery inside. Hiatus.
1. Prolouge

Ater a cirtain reveiw -smiles- i went back and fixed most everyhitng i could find

Tales Of the Abyss

Prologue

My name is Lieutenant Colonel Kiri Jaeger. I am the Lieutenant Colonel in Malkuth's Second Division, or was as it should be. Emperor Peony IX was the one whom decided, I should get a better battle experience. Therefor, He transferred me to the Third Division, under the Command of Colonel Jade Curtiss, also known as Jade the Necromancer.

The actual reason for my being transferred, was because of my pet, and partner. A huge Liger, who goes by the name of Blood. He tended to scare the lower ranked officers, and since I was the only one who was strong enough for him to respect, those in the second Division requested I be moved somewhere where there was someone of higher power than me. Therefor, Colonel Curtiss.

I had always had a fancy for Jade, He was like a male version of myself, crude Jokes and all. Therefor, Jade had always amused me, and I stride to become like Jade. I had Met Jade once, along time ago, When I had joined the Malkuth Army.

While Jade's preferred weapon is Spear, I like to get just a bit more up close and personal, And a pair of Stilettos work wonders for me. For those who do not know A stiletto is a short knife or dagger with a long slender blade of various designs. This dagger is primarily a stabbing weapon, its narrow shape ending in a rigid pointed end allows it to penetrate deeply. It is not suited for cutting, even with edged examples. I never cared about the cutting, just stabbing them to where they where unable to move and allowing Blood to finish them off. Cruel I know, but even ligers have to eat.

I sighed lightly, pushing back my black hair, its had a hint of blonde in it and complemented my dark black eyes perfectly. I was being transported by carriage to Kaitzur Navel Port, then ship to Chesedonia,seeing as the bridge had been blown up once again by the Dark Wings, Where Colonel Curtiss and the Tartarus II where waiting for me.

The Ride to Kaitzur Navel Port was going to be a long one. Seeing as it was on the other end of the continent. Riding in a bumpy carriage from Grand Chokmah in the north to Kaitzur Navel Port, in the south really is not fun.

I Leaned back some stretching out in the cab of the Carriage. Blood Laid his giant head in my lap, Glaring at the carriage driver. I patted his head absentmindedly. I was the only thing sending between a Two hundred pound Full grown Male Liger and a hell of a lot of hurt for the Carriage driver.

Blood was hungry, I could tell. Lucky for the Carriage driver I stacked up on food for Blood, on this three day ride to Kaitzur Navel Port. I kept Blood busy for the time being, with pats on the head. Stroking him down his back and on his side. Rubbing his paws, and between the eyes, and in the first time in forever, scratching his tummy. Normally Blood hated to be touched on his tummy, but when he was in a good mood, I, and only I, was allowed to rub his tummy. As I scratched him, I glanced out the window, saying good bye to my one and only home for now. Not sure when, or If I was going to return.


	2. Chapter 1

Tales Of the Abyss

Chapter One

I sighed lightly, Blood had long since fallen asleep. While I have been awake from some time now. I growled lightly as the Carriage came to a stop. It was dark outside now, it had been for about an hour, alas I was hoping he would at least continue to Engeve, but he stopped just outside the other end of the Thor Forest.

I nudged Blood a bit, causing him to wake up. He looked at me momentary before looking to the door. I stood up, straightening my Uniform. My uniform was the standard Blue with white trimming. Gloves coming up between the Shoulder blade and the Elbow. Belt around the mid-drift, and the weird looking boots.

I pushed open the Carriage door allowing Blood to be the first out. It was a clear night, and kind of Cold. The wind was blowing softly, fluttering my hair around slightly. I sighed again. It was indeed very beautiful out here, but not as beautiful as Grand Chokmah, That was beauty.

As I sat in the doorway of the Carriage, I watched Blood. He was rolling around in the grass. I forced a small smile, as he looked towards me, with those narrow red eyes. He knew how much I didn't want to leave Grand Chokmah. How much I had loved it there.

Blood was a very special Liger; and, It was not just because he listened to me. Blood was the Only Liger that could understand and speak English. He was valuable to me, as many have learned, and I was equally as valuable to him.

Blood had been abandoned five years ago, and was running rampant in St. Binah. He was captured by the Malkuth officers stationed there, and since I was near there, they called upon me to get rid of the beast, But the moment I saw him, something clicked, And when he started speaking to us. Well that was when the shit hit the fan. The officers where calling 'demon, demon' and they where trying to get a Priest in there.

Needless to say, I had calmed him, and took him to Grand Chokmah. Emperor Peony IX tried to have him killed. I knew he was just worring about his lovely rampigs, but when a thief had broken into the Palace, and Blood stopped him dead in his tracks, The Emperor decided to place him with me in his Army, To say the Least, Blood was one of the reasons I was placed as leader of the second Division.

I laughed lightly at the memory, and Blood tilted his head, seeing as I hardly ever laughed. Blood walked over to me laying his head in my lap once again. I patted his head before pushing him off me. I walked to the front of the Carriage, trailing my finger down one of the four horses. Blood walked by my side quietly, knowing I wanted silence.

I ran my hand under the horses head then between his eyes and down his nose. I repeated the motions over and over again, simply enjoying the innocence and purity of this graceful animal.

I pulled away as the Carriage driver came back, with a few buckets of Water. He glanced at me before tuning his attention to the horses. I kept one hand on the horse, rubbing his neck gently. He neighed lightly. The carriage driver set a bucket of water down for each horse, then he set one down for Blood, and backed away slowly, glancing at me as he did. I nudged Blood toward the bucket of water, knowing he was thirsty. He growled lightly but approached the bucket bending down slightly lapping up the water.

The Driver approached me next, I eyed him for a moment before turning my attention back to the horse. I could tell he was trying to find the power to speak to me, and, with the way I was acting, I wasn't much help.

"Miss-" he started before I cut him off

"It is Lieutenant Colonel Jaeger, not Miss Jaeger and not Miss Kiri Jaeger. Lieutenant Colonel Jaeger, Am I understood?" I eyed him, Blood didn't even bother to lift his head up, he had heard this many times before, besides he knew he was one of the only ones allowed to call me Kiri.

The Carriage driver nodded backing up a bit. "Lieutenant Colonel Jaeger, cold I offer you something to drink?"

I shook my head walking towards Blood, rubbing him on the back. Blood picked his head up purring slightly. Blood looked at me, licking his lips as they where wet.

After the Driver fed the horses, and climbed to the top of the carriage opening up a slap of meat and tossing it over the top for Blood's dinner, then Jumped down.

Blood Carried the meat off a ways to eat in peace. I laughed at his haunched over position.

A few hours after Midnight, most everyone was asleep except for Blood and my self naturally. I never could sleep while in a carriage of types, so I usually stayed yup with Blood, having late night or Early morning conversations, and keeping Guard.

As of this moment, Blood was relaxed in a laying position, I was in between his front and back paws, the upper half of my body on his side. Blood looked toward me, sighing a catty sigh.

"What Blood?" I asked as I met his gaze. And he grumbled lightly.

"Could you at least Act happy? Even if you are leaving your home of the past three years?" I shook my head.

"Why should I be happy. I'm being driven to Kaitzur's navel Port, the sailed to Chesedonia! There is no reason to act happy. Besides, your being hypocritical." Blood tilted his head.

"How so?" I grinned.

"Your telling me to be happy, while half the time your glaring at the Driver thinking, ' oh how yummy you might be' " Blood let out a throaty mix between and laugh and a growl.

"Actually its more along the lines of, 'make one wrong move and you will be tomorrow's Lunch." We both laughed, and I nodded my head,

"How true you are My dear Blood, How true you are." Blood grinned slightly.

"You know thats for sure. How about we actually try to get some sleep tonight, huh?" I nodded yawning slightly.

"Hey Blood?"

"Yes?" I turned my head upwards to look at the stars.

"Do you think Jade is as powerful and Emperor Peony says he is?" Blood laughed.

"Has he even been wrong about one he trusts to dearly?" I shook my head

"Suppose not" I heard Blood sigh

"Kiri, Just do not worry about it, ok? We know he is strong, and we know you are strong. Just because your being transferred to the Third Division, does not mean anything about you being Weak. I all know is this Colonel Jade Curtiss better watch his step Or I'm coming after him." I laughed placing my hand on his head

"Night Blood" I yawned.

"Good night my love." Blood growled and I rolled my eyes.

"Not your Love" I said as I dozed off.

The next morning, Blood and I was up with the sun. We where ready by the time the Driver woke up, witch was a bit disappointing on our case. Seeing as we had to wait for the Driver to eat, Blood and I decided on a few laps around the entrance to the forest.

We completed nearly Fifteen when the Driver called up saying we where ready to go. So Blood and I headed back toward the Carriage. I entered first. Sitting on the inside, while Blood climbed beside me laying his huge head, yet again, in my lap.

We resumed the same bumpy pace we did yesterday. Which annoyed both Blood and I, alas we had to behave, because of having high positions in the Malkuth Military.

I sighed tapping on the arm of the seat, and every once in a while one could hear Blood's tail thumping on the thing leather seats. The Driver said that we where going to attempt to make it half way to Kaitzur today, then rest and go the rest of the way to Kaitzur Navel Port, where we would be handed over to Malkuth Navel officers who would escort us to Chesedonia. I doubted the ability of the horses, but I said nothing respectively. I had allowed the Driver to push the horses, despite my concerns. I honestly hoped we could go threw his schedule without any trouble. With our luck, all we had was hoping.


	3. Chapter 2

fixed ranks and what all

Chapter Two

I growled as the Carriage once again came to a stop. It was the third time since we had left Engeve, and frankly, it was starting to piss me off. I heard a commanding voice start to speak.

"Halt!" The voice commanded, "What business you have here?" I heard the Driver stuttering and pushed Bloods head off my leg.

He woke up as I fixed my uniform, getting ready to head out side to deal with what ever problem there was. He tilted his head.

"Kiri? Where are you going? Why are we stopped?" He grumbled out the questions, still not fully awake.

"Blood, I'm about to find out why we are stopped, and deal with the problem." He nodded standing on the seat and stretching, He jumped from the seat, making a loud thumping noise, that surely got there attention outside.

I pushed open the door with more force than necessary, and leaped down from the carriage. Blood was right behind me, growling slightly. The voice yelled out once again.

"Who are you! Come out with your hands up showing you are unarmed." By what I could see of his uniform he was a Malkuth Soldier. I growled in annoyance as I walked around toward the front, Glaring daggers at the soldiers. By his rank, I could tell he was a Major, that just pissed me off even more.

I stopped by the side of the first horse. The voice yelled again.

"I said Who are you! Tell me or we will be forced to attack."

I huffed, No one but Those a higher rank than me could boss me around. I growled again taking once more step. Hands on my hips, my eyes narrowed, looking eveyr bit as fierce as my reputation stated.

"I am Lieutenant Colonel Kiri Jaeger, a Malkuth Soldier being transported to the Third Division, under the supervision of Colonel Jade Curtiss." I grinned as I heard gasps. I stepped out from beside the horse, Clearly irritated.

There was a period of silence, and they all jumped back when Blood walked up and sat down beside me. He growled at them and I waved to make his stop.

"Identify yourself Major" I snapped. They jumped slightly, it was good to know I was still feared a little.

"I am Major Sean Rio. We where told to stop all carriages passing threw." I was surprised he got threw it all without stuttering. I grinned

"Well Major, you know that if Emperor Peony hears of this, and you can be assured he will, you might just be stripped of your Rank."

"I am very aware of that, Lieutenant Colonel Jaeger, please forgive us. You may continue." He gulped and I tapped Blood to turn around and get back in.

I Waited for them to clear the way and turned towards the carriage driver clapping my hands.

"Come Lets get moving."

He nodded, and I walked and climbed back into the carriage, sitting on the thick leather. Blood was already laying on it awaiting my return, and as soon as I sat down that head of his landed back on my leg.

I laughed as the carriage moved forward. There was nothing better than scaring the mess out of Lower ranked officers.

Blood Shook his head, "The old saying is true is it not?"

I tilted my head, "What are you talking about Blood?" He gave me a menacing grinned,

"You know, the saying, 'Hell hath no Fury like Female Scorned'. "

I looked at him momentarily, before I started laughing.

--------------

I groaned, as we made it to Kaitzur, Blood was beside me stretching, and yawning. We Stopped in front of an Inn on the Malkuth side.

I stood up, once again straighting my uniform, I seemed to be doing this to much lately, and pushed open the door, allowing Blood to jump out before, I, myself, could get out.

Many solders backed up at the site of Blood, he let loose a deep rumbling laugh. I tapped him twice on the head, causing him to stop, and ignore them.

I walked around to the lead horse, stroking him gently, Blood was at my heels, keeping on alert. He looked up towards me grinning.

I looked at him frowning slightly, "What?"

"Just think Kiri, By this time tomorrow, We'll be on board the TartarusII, Second in command."

I laughed lightly looking to Blood, he tilted his head

"My Dear Blood,I will be second in Command, you will be the extra strength for the Second in Command." Blood nodded at me,

"True." He sighed before looking towards the Inn doors. His eyes narrowing. I fallowed his gaze, As I looked upon the Inn Doors, the carriage driver came walking to the doors, motioning, Blood and Myself in.

I sighed as I walked toward the Inn blood at my heels, and to the front desk. The Clerk cast a glance towards Blood, her eyes widening.

The Clark gave me the keys and pointed to a room, I tapped my side lightly, and Blood fallowed.

As we walked off I heard the carriage driver say to the clerk, "See I told you so" I just grinned, trotting up the stairs and opening the door to our room.

I grinned as I saw the room, it was small but roomy, with two beds, I grinned.

"Look Blood, We finally get a bed, and not some uncomfortable, bumpy carriage." Blood just rumbled out a laugh. I shook my head laughing as I flopped on to the bed.

Blood looked at me Shaking his head before he jumped on the bed landing beside me. I grinned wrapping my arms around Blood's thick neck. He purred, his huge tail hitting the bed. Blood looked at me, knowing something was on my mind.

"What are you thinking Kiri?" He asked me as I grinned.

"Blood, we should go for a walk, I'm sure some Solders are stationed here, that we haven't seen in a while." I said poking Blood. Blood rolled his eyes at me.

"Sure, why not?" He purred as I released my grip on him. He stood up, leaping to the ground, and made a loud thump.

----

The walk was uneventful, I saw no soulders i accually cared about. Blood and I returned to our room, around Ten or so and got ready to get into bed. I smiled, stripping out of my uniform, in to the basics of it, which where all black. I took my shoes shoes and gloves off, and crawled up under the sheets.

Blood jumped up on teh bead laying with his stomach toward me. Wrapping my arms around him, I curled closer, seeing more warmth. Soon, I feel into a dreamless sleep.

**Blood's Point of View**

I smiled as Kiri curled up to me. I didn't fall asleep right away, as she did. Kiri was so kind to me, yet, all i can do for her is fight. I licked her hand in my own way to say good night. Layng my head down on the pillow, I smiled a ligerish smile, before shutting my eyes, and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Arthors note: chapter Three long awaited. The first half or so is Blood's point of Veiw, just becasue Kiri was asleep and i needed osmewhat to do somehting. it also gives you guys some kind of Insite on how he thinks.. Hope you enjoy the chapter. And Sorry to do this, i jsut know i'll embarrase him, thanks Ookami no yugure, you are very kind. and help me figure stuff out,

_**Tales Of the Abyss**_

_**Chapter Three**_

**Blood's Point of View**

I jerked awake at some point during the night. I looked at Kiri, she was curled up one leg sticking out of the cover, but she was still fast asleep. I wiggled out of the tight grip she had on my fur, and landing with a soft _thump,_ I jumped off the bed. Moving to the door, I looked around silently, or as softly has the huge paws would let me.

Kiri left the door open slightly so I could get out if I wanted too. We didn't worry about anyone coming in here and trying to rob us because, frankly, who would come in a room with a full grown male liger in the room. I don't know what would have happened to me had Kiri not found me. I pulled the door open with my claws and stepped out of the room. I peaked back threw the door checking on Kiri one last time. I watched as she rolled over, her back to me, and made a pathetic whimpering sound.

I turned heading down the stairs. Being on four legs, mind you, makes going down the stairs harder than going up them. AS I reached the second little layer of stairs I leaped down, not wanting to walk the two or three steps. As I reached the door, I looked to the guards and they opened the door so I could get out. Again, why they had Guards stationed at the doors was beyond me. I mean not even the stupidest of people, probably with the exception of Dist, would mess with a liger or come any where near one.

The night air was brisk, and a bit chilly. The cold ground felt good on the pads of my feet. Sitting down in fount of the building, I looked around. There was a stable in the back, I knew that for the horses. All the stores were closed and the Inn's light was on, mostly for passengers arriving.

I watched the Malkuth solders on night patrol for though who tried to cross over illegally. Kimlascan solders where stationed at the other side. I could tell that by there uniforms. They wore those purplish red uniforms. I rolled my eyes, they had no sense of fashion.

Standing up, I sighed though it sounded more like a brief growl. It got the solders attention, and more than likely, scared the crap out of them. I smiled showing my fangs. Over the years I had grown to like my higher authority powers. Everyone was afraid of a liger, because of our 'unpredictability' and considered me, 'a danger to the Malkuth Empire and their people' but as it comes to pass, I've been more loyal to them than they think. I stood up and walked around the side of the Inn, towards the stables. I wanted to see the horses. I sat down looking at them. The horses ranged in colors, one was black, while another was white. Then there was a black and white spotted one, while the fourth was a chestnut color. They made there horsey sounds while I curled up on a pile of straw. It was comfortable in the straw.

I peered outside, guessing it was about twelve, we would be leaving in about three hours, so we could try and get to Kaitzur. I was sure the Colonel didn't like to be kept waiting, I knew Kiri didn't.

At about Two, I saw the carriage driver's dark figure heading toward the stables, I figured he was going to get the horses fed and taken care of, before alerting Kiri that we were leaving. I watched him work. IT was a little why before he saw me, and I swear he nearly had a heart attack. I shook my body before standing up and trotting out of the stables.

I walked back around and clawed the door to be let back in. After I was in, I trotted up the stairs and pushed my way into the room. I looked to the bed, she wasn't there. I frowned, her uniform, except for the gloves socks and boots were gone. I stuck my head back out the door. Looking to the end of the hall, I found that the bathroom door was closed, and guessed she had got to get a shower. I pulled my head back in the room, trotted to the bed, and decided to lay there, waiting for Kiri.

* * *

**Kiri's Point of View**

I woke up, it was about Two, I knew I had about an hour to get ready. I frowned as I didn't feel a huge, warm, furry body beside me. I turned to see that Blood had disappeared. I hated when he did this. I had the oddest dream about him, the dream was that he was human. I shook my head.

"It was just a silly dream." I muttered to may self as I sat up on the edge of the bed. I grabbed my uniform, and stood up. Now would be the perfect time for a shower. I walked out the room, leaving the door open so Blood could get back in when he came back.

Walking down the hall, I yawned. We should get to Kaitzur some time this afternoon, and I would get to take a nice slow not bumpy ship to Chesidonia to become second in command in Colonel Jade Curtiss's ship.

AS I got in the Shower, I closed my eyes. The water was sering hot, and it seemed to burn my flesh, but it ignored the pain. I though about my life up until now. I had entered the Malkuth army at the age of Eighteen. I worked my ass off to get to where I was today. And where was I today, In Kaitzur being transported to the Third Division. Making it to Capitan when I was Twenty-Eight, then my rank now as Lieutenant Colonel at my ate for Thirty-four. It was four years ago that I had found Blood. Blood was a great partner, a great friend, but he had this source of Familiarity about him. I shrugged it off.

I cut the water off stepping out of the shower. And dried myself off. Quickly I changed into my uniform and started drying my hair as I walked out of the bathroom. I wondered if Blood was back yet.

As I pulled the door open, I saw Blood on the bed, his eyes closed. I squeezed to get eh last bit of water out of my hair before I grabbed a fine handled brush and started brushing it.

"Blood?" I called out quietly, wondering if he was asleep or not.

"Hm?" was the groggy word I was answered by. He must have been half asleep. I smiled laughing some.

"Just seeing if you where awake." I said combing threw a knot that really hurt when I pulled on it. He let out an annoyed growl and I laughed, " When I finish with my hair, I'll get us some food." I smiled as his tail started thumping on the bed.

–

At about Three o'clock we were off. We got threw both Check points and where on the road again. Blood was asleep, he huge head on my leg. We where heading to Kaitzur navel base. Hoping we could get there in one piece.

I sighed I hated being so far from the home I was born and raised in. To calm myself , I fan my hand in little circles on Blood fur. It calmed us both. I yawned, for once, I didn't mind the slow leisurely pace of the carriage. It felt good.

I leaned my head back on the seat, looking at the ceiling. There wasn't much to to, but I was happy I couldn't be in here to much longer. I sighed thinking again, there was one more rank until I had to get a desk joba nd that would really suck.

Closing my eyes, I decided on another nap.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Tales of the Abyss_**

**_I've been working on this for about three days maybe more I'm on my break until Jan 5. I'm also very hungry. i understand if you guys are busy. I wait patiently for your reviews. I used a couple of joke lines from PM's with a certain some one. He knows who he is xP i think you'll like them._**

**_OMG i've been watching Tales of the abyss anime. it is very good. i highly suggest it.  
_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Tales of the abyss is not mine. Arum Payne is, and so is my Blood, Seth and Kiri Jaeger.  
_

_**Chapter Four**_

_Running, A small voice crying out. Flames shooting up every where. There was a jolt of pain that coursed threw the child. The child, who was only about the age of five, watched as her home was engulfed in flames. She stood, not moving. Her eyes as big as saucers. Her home was burning, her parents dead that of which she was sure. Malkuth soldiers pulled the girl away, coving her mouth so she would not breath in more of the smoke and suet. _

_She grabbed a hold of one of the soldiers burying her face in his shoulder. She cried, the tears silent, they went unnoticed by the soldiers. A soldier, with huge hands and a soft voice, spoke to her quietly, It calmed her. A young lab tech, about the age of twenty, with ruffled brown hair and deep brown eyes came running to the soldier grabbing the young child. She held on to him, not wanting to let go. His breath came in quiet huffs. Small puffs of steam came from her mouth as she took small, short breaths in the cold night air. _

_The house could not be saved. Any one who stayed in the house was dead. The child knew that. The Lab tech drew his Jacket around her. Pulling her small, shivering body close to his warm body. The lab Tech sat not far from the burned house, where smoldering ashes lifted into the air. He whispered to her quietly, hugging her. _

_He told the young girl that he lived in Grand Chokmah. He told her his name was Seth Jaeger. _

--

I jerked awake shaking my head at the dream. Rarely did I dream about that day. I sighed as the carriage stopped. I waited for a few moments and the carriage doors opened. In the door way, a Malkuth soldier stood looking at Blood and myself. I grimaced and I pushed Blood slightly waking him up. He moved slowly and I stood up straighting out my uniform. Blood stood up and leaped out of the carriage startling the Soldier I was sure. I stood up stepping out of the carriage watching Blood stretch.

After he was done he took his position at my right side, as always. The soldier, if I remembered correctly, was called Arum Payne. I remembered him from when he was in the second division. He requested a transfer to be closer to family in their time of need. He ended up being relocated to Kaitzur. I smiled I had enjoyed this guy, he was fun and easy to get along with.

He looked down at me, as he was a good foot shorter. He smiled and I met it with grin of my own.

" Lt. Colonel Jaeger, It is very good to see you again." he spoke with respect. I smiled meeting his gaze.

"Fancy meeting you here First Lieutenant Payne. It's very nice to see you again my friend." I said as I glanced around. We walked slowly towards the ships. I glanced out the corner of my eye to see him smirking.

"Actually Lieutenant Colonel Jaeger, I'm no longer a First Lieutenant. I am now a Major." He smirked, obviously proud of himself. I grinned as we where surrounded by more Malkuth Soldiers.

"Great, now your a Major Payne in the ass." I barked out a laugh, and I could hear Blood Chuckling beside me. He grinned laughing, getting my joke. I smiled, " its good to see you still have that sense of humor Major. Hows your family? There doing better I trust. It would be a shame if I had released you from my command just to have everything fall down the drain. You kept a bit of amusement in the Division." I looked up at him. He had grown taller from that lanky male I'd trained two years ago. His brown hair seemed longer, and he had grown a bit more tone. His brown eyes where as bright as I remembered.

I laughed as he smiled, "Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel Jaeger. Yes they are doing much better now. Father passed a few months ago."

I frowned, " I am sorry for your loss Major Payne. How is your mother?" I stole a glance up to see a distant look of sadness in his eyes.

" Mother is doing alright, My sister is living at home to keep an eye on her."

I nodded, " What about you?" I said looking forward, then down to Blood resting the palm of my hand on his head. Blood let out a weird mix between a purr and growl. Major Payne and I laughed.

He smiled, " Well after I escort you to Colonel Curtiss, I will be heading home to stay with her."

I smiled, maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. I frowned as I heard a choking noise from Blood. He was staring dead ahead, I looked up, and a wave of dread washed over me. I looked to Major Payne.

"Major."

"Yes? Lieutenant Colonel?" he asked looking to me, confusion covered his face.

"Please tell me we're not riding that thing." I glanced at him and groaned when he nodded his head. " The Emperor never said anything about _that thing_" I hissed in disgust. I could have sworn I heard some soft chucking, of course they knew better.

"Lieutenant Colonel? Is there a problem with riding, _The Peony_?" he asked still confused, did he not understand the sexual reference!? I groaned.

" Stupid Kimlascans." I muttered then looked up at the Major smirking. " Tribute to their new ally or thinly veiled mocking?" I sighed, "Either way I bet the Emperor loves it." there was a crowd of laughter and I sighed.

_The Peony_ was rather huge. Painted dark blues and black, I suppose it was suppose to be soothing. I had been hoping for a nice, comfortable, slow ride, guess not.

Sighing, I walked on to the ship, refusing to call it by name. I wonder if it had as many quirks to work out as he did? I snickered earning a few glances my way. I was lead to my cabin, which was near the bridge. Sitting on my small bed, I sighed looking to blood.

Blood Set quietly in front of me. His huge tail making a loud and repetitive _thump_ sound. I eyed him.

"What?"

He looked at me, sighing. Shaking his head, he stood up and turned heading towards the door.

"You should alert the Emperor."

I sighed leaning back on the bed, " I'll alert him once where aboard the Tartarus II." Blood nodded.

" I'm going for a walk. Be back in a while." Blood informed me, and I knew I had no say in it. Not like I would have said anything anyways.

I closed my eyes as Blood walked out of the room.

_**Blood's Point of View**_

I sighed as I trotted out of my room and up the hallway. Personally, I was glad we where almost there, I couldn't wait to scare the underlings.

I glanced around as the boat sway softly. Walking to the Bridge, I pushed open the door watching the captain of the ship steering. I turned away and growled lightly, it just seemed so, familiar.

I stopped standing in the middle of the hallway. I looked down at my paws, they just didn't seem right I shook my giant head trotting down the passage way. I got to the door that led to the deck and growled, no one was there. I jumped up on my back legs. Nervous, I had only does this once before. I brought my huge paw down on the door handle and pushed down. Pushing with my other paw, I opened the door.

I trotted out on to the deck before the door could swing close. I figured Kiri would come out and enjoy the air sooner or later, so I would stay up here. I trotted to the edge and lifted myself on my back paws again. I laid my fount paws atop the thick concreted railing. I just wanted to rest.

I peered over the railing watching the smooth swishing of the water. I lay my head on my paws and closed my eyes. The gentle rocking of the boat was a nice change from the rough bouncing of the carriage. It was easier on my body and caused less stress on both Kiri and myself.

It appeased me that I could walk around the ship, instead of sleeping the whole time. I also knew that it made my Kiri very happy to have a bed to sleep in, rather than a rough leather seat. It made me happy that she was. Kiri treated me as a human, not like the wild monster I was. She made me very happy, and we usually had a lot of fun and I enjoyed working beside her.

I sighed looking up at the warm yellow sun as it beat down on my back. I closed my eyes enjoying the warmth. Leaping away from the railing, I turned in a small circle as I sat down on the deck.

I looked down the side of the boat. Towards the back, there was movement. My fur prickled up until I saw a Malkuth soldier come around. I grimaced the best that I could grimace, the soldier smelt weird. I knew I had never seen him before, coming from one who has seen all soldiers at least once one way or another.

I watched the male, his presence was unnerving, I didn't know what to make of him. I smiled as he obviously did not see me. I walked silently towards him. The male had his back to me, that was good. I watched him I had no idea what he was working on, but the way his eyes kept shifting around suggested it was not good. I stood up and growled. The male had a frightened look on his face. I leaped on him pinning him to the deck and snarled.

" Hello" I started, " welcome aboard the Peony, pretty gutsy to come on a ship with the crew and tends being Malkuth, and a male liger." I snarled and the male blacked out. Because of fear for a male liger. "Good man." I muttered before roaring an alert.


	6. Chapter 5

Tales Of the Abyss

Arthors note: Ok school has started and ti is very painful. Jade should be making his appearance next chapter. Major Payne will play a further roll later. if you guys have any ideas for a bad guy let me know, i may bring Dist in on it just becasue he's starting to Grow on me. he's such and Idiot but he was cute as a child. Jade is still my favorite.

Disclaimer: Me: i wish i wish to own this game's rights

Shooting star: wish denied.

Me: -crys-

oh well Major Payne blood and kiri and seth are mineD no matter how alsome they are you can never have them.

_**Chapter Five**_

I frowned as there was a pounding on my door. Pushing my self up, I walked to the door opening it. Ducking my head out, I looked to Major Payne. He stood in attention. I frowned.

"Yes Major, is there a problem?" I asked opening the door fully, showing all the wrinkles in my clothes, from just waking up.

"There's a problem on Deck. Blood has pinned someone in a Malkuth uniform. We can't get him off nor can we get closer to see." He spoke calmly, he had grown. I nodded frowning.

"Give me one moment, Major." I said before I turned going to my bad that had been sitting in the corner since I boarded the ship. I bent down grabbing my two Stilettos from my bed and pulling them to my hips. (_**AN don do this very often BUT, in order to understand the Stilettos please read the prequel. Tks) **_I fallowed the Major down the hall to an open door onto the deck.

Upon arrival, I saw basically every Malkuth on the ship standing on deck. I heard frantic, high pitched screaming and figured it was the one who Blood had pinned.

I walked threw the crowd, though many stepped aside. I looked to Blood, seeing tell-tell signs that the soldiers never saw, not that they knew to look.

The fur on Blood's back was prickled up, meaning he saw a sign of danger. His snarling was a warning to his opponent that he would kill and his posture showed sighs of a 'I-can-kill-you-in-a-few-blows' signal.

I frowned walking to blood.

"Blood." I called out softly, getting his attention. As I though, Blood's eyes where like slits. A common sign he was pissed off. I just sighed shaking my head.

As I proceeded toward Blood carefully, I kept my footsteps light, my breathing low, and I kept totally in control. Getting closer, I bent down so that I was using my hands to help me walk. I knew many of the soldiers were confused, but I didn't care about them at the moment. I was more focused on keeping Blood calm, because as we all know, a calm liger is one less dead man.

I chuckled at my joke and Blood glanced at me.

"Later my friend." I spoke softly, as I came to a halt. The male in question looked scared shitless. He had scraggly brown hair, and Terror-stricken eyes. I smiled, tapping the male. He looked at me and I shook my head.

"It would have done better if there was some one on the ship, that didn't know most all the soldiers that where on the ship." I smirked tapping the deck. ," What division are you in soldier?" I asked kindly, I knew he wasn't a soldier but the others didn't. I smiled as eh stammered, I couldn't help but to laugh, He looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Second d-d-division!" he stumbled and I snorted. I bent down close to him and smiled.

"Thats a lie." I whispered, "What to know how I know?" the male nodded and I smiled, "Because I was the head for the second division until about two days ago. It takes about three days to get into the second division and I would have seen you at some point when you joined the Malkuth Army." I smiled standing up I glanced over my shoulder eying Major Payne. "Up Blood, up you mongrel." I spoke in an authority in my voice. Blood stood up and backed away still growling lightly. The male stood up shaking. I smiled.

"Now strip to your skivvies." I put my hands on my hips, standing up straight, shoulders back, as the male stripped. When he was finished, I turned on my heel facing Payne. "Major."

He snapped to attention, "Yes? Lieutenant Colonel Jaeger?" He spoke looking me straight in the eye.

" Arrest this man on charges of impersonating a Malkuth soldier, entering a restricted area, seeing as no civilians were suppose to be on this ship, except for the crew, and see if you can get him on an illegal passage into Kimlasca." I smiled briefly as he nodded and him and a few others, of which whose names I unfortunately could not place, grabbed the man hauling him down below.

Blood pushed up against my leg and I patted his head.

"Good Job my friend." I muttered heading to the rear of the ship, Blood at my side. I sighed leaning against the railing. Looking out over the water, I sighed. Blood sat beside me keeping quiet. I smiled finally content.

_**Bloods Point of View (Later that night)**_

I grumbled walking back and forth in our room. It was almost time for us to get off. I glanced to Kiri, she had fallen asleep about thirty minutes after we had gotten back to our cabin about three hours ago.

I wondered around the small area, not was not fit for a liger of my size, but at least they did give up one of the bigger ones so that I could lay down and sleep. Glancing to Kiri's sleeping form, I moved to the bed and licked her cheek. A lick was my equivalent of a kiss. There for only Kiri got licked.

I lay down beside the bed but didn't go to sleep. I sighed as I felt the ship stop. I heard some one walking down the hallway and I stood up. Pawing at Kiri's arm to wake her up, I heard a knock on the door.

" Enter." I called out, though it sounded more of a growl. I pawed at her more roughly. She wiggled sitting up as the door opened. In the doorway stood a scared soldier, Kiri just looked at him rubbing her eyes.

I glared at the male, Kiri needed her sleep. " What is it?" I growled not moving and Kiri tapped my head twice. I looked up at her and she rubbed my head.

"we made it to our destination, Lieutenant Colonel Jaeger." the soldier stammered out as he eyed me, even though he was talking to Kiri. Kiri nodded patting my head one last time. I let out an odd fusion of a growl and purr.

_**Kiri's Point of View**_

I yawned as I packed my stuff together. We had finally made it to Chesedonia. I slung my bags over my shoulder and headed out the door. Half way down the hallway, I was meet by a group of Malkuth soldiers with Major Arum Payne as the lead.

I glanced to blood checking on him before I engaged into the group. Blood seemed a bit grumpy, like he was upset about something. I shook my head sighed.

"Ready?" Major Payne asked looking to me. I nodded.

"Yes Major. We're good to go my friend, I'll be more than happy once I get off this ship." I growled out the lasts sentence. Oh, I hated this ship with a passion; Everyone on the ship knew it.

We headed up the hallway, and emerged on the bridge I looked at the ships in the deck. I glanced to Major Payne.

"Where is the Tartarus II? Its suppose to be here waiting." I frowned and he looked at me.

"They are running behind, there was an engine problem." he said and I frowned, it wasn't fair. We walked off the ship and they closed the loading dock and were gone. I think there were all to happy to be rid of us. I sighed shaking my head, " I guess we're held up in an Inn tonight?" I asked, it had been a few years since I had been here, "There a bar here too right?"

I glanced at him as he nodded vigorously, I nodded in contentment and glanced at Blood.

"I'm going to get a drink, or two, Stay out of trouble." I said smiling. Major Payne looked at me, " We called ahead and already book a room, actually the whole Inn, don't wanna take any chances, so All you have to do is claw at the doors. Blood nodded and I held my arm out to Major Payne. "Major."

"yes, Lieutenant Colonel?" He asked smiling. I glanced to him.

"Will you assist me to the bar?" I smirked.

" I shall." He said offering me his arm. We both laughed.

"Be good Blood." I called out, Blood rolled his eyes at me a choking noise coming out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I could tell you the same!" he called back.

_**Blood's Point of View**_

I was sure people had stared when I yelled out but I didn't care. I sat on the Inn stairs for awhile, there was really nothing to do here. Every once in a while there would be a thief and they would see me and continue on there way.

At about Nine that night I had laid down on the steps waiting for Kiri and Major Payne to show up. I laughed roughly, when Kiri said one or two, what she actually meant was about twenty or so. The Poor Major, should have warned him. Oh well.

I closed my eyes laying my head on the stairs. I awaited eagerly for Kiri to show up, I would not be in comfort until she was.

At a Quarter to midnight, I saw The Major carrying Kiri towards the Inn. I laughed as he glared.

"Could have warned me." he muttered entering the inn and walking to a room I shrugged.

"Could have, should have, but I didn't. Get over it." I laughed as he lay her on the bed, she was asleep.

I lay down on the floor beside her slowly drifting into a slumber, Tomorrow the work began.


	7. Chapter 6

Tales Of the Abyss

_**Chapter Six**_

I sighed as I walked around the room. Blood was laid down, he looked uncomfortable but I could do nothing to help him. These places weren't thought of for full grown ligers. I sighed bending down and patting his head.

Colonel Curtiss was suppose to arrive in about a hour, that was two hours ago. I had been asked nicely to stay within the inn, and I was not going to fight it, Chesedonia being mostly desert and all. No way in hell, I was going out there, so for once, I did what I was asked to do.

I walked across the room and sat on the bed, crossing my arms and legs. I secretly wondered if the Tartarus II really had an engine problem.

Blood turned his head looking at me and he sighed.

"What Blood?" I asked irritated, I knew him well enough to already know what he was going to say, but I was going to make him say it.

" Kiri, you got drunk." he said.

I rolled my eyes, like I said I was going to make him work for it. We both knew what kind of drunk I was.

"So?"

Blood grimaced he wasn't happy with me.

"So what happened?" he asked glaring at me, he knew what I was doing. I laughed.

"Yeah like I'm going to tell you. Just think of what happened last time." I snorted glancing at him.

Blood growled obviously irritated, he knew what happened last time. Blood knew I was very odd and out of character when I was drunk.

I laughed softly, he was going to be irritated but I wasn't going to answer to him. The last time I have been drunk I had gotten a bit out of control. That was what Blood had told me anyways.

I laughed loudly, I bet I had scared a lot of people last night.

Blood looked to me, clearly irritated,"I'm going out for a walk." he said as she pulled the door open more so he could get out. " I should be back before the Colonel gets here, if I'm not, I'll be back before the Tartarus II leaves." He wiggled out of the room and I could here the pats of his feet and his claws click softly on the refurnished wooden floor.

I smiled, it was so easy to get Blood mad, but he always forgave me. I smirked as I lay back onto the bed.

Closing my eyes, I listened. I heard loud chattering, and the scoffing of foot wear on the wooden floor. I opened one eye as a sound of boots captured my attention. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I called out and in walked Major Payne. I smiled, " Afternoon Major. To what do I owe this pleasure?

Major Payne smiled, " well I saw Blood walking out, He looked a bit gruff. Also, you've been cooped up in here for the better part of the day. I though you might like a bit of company."

I smiled and patted the bed. He walked slowly and sat on the edge of the bed.

We sat there talking for about an hour when there was another knock at the door.

_**Arum Payne's Point of View **_

I frowned, all I wanted was to spend some time with Lieutenant Colonel Jaeger. I got up off the bed and walked to the door. As I opened the door a young male in odd clothing.

Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach, and my vision started to go blurry. As I fell to my knees I heard someone call out to me. Opening my mouth, I tried to answer the call but no words came out.

Instead, all went back.

_**Kiri's Point of View**_

I shot up off the bed as Major Payne opened the door. I didn't recognize the male. He wore odd looking clothes. It was nothing I had ever seen.

I was halfway across the room when Major Payne went down. I called out to him as he went down before I was blown against the opposite wall.

My vision blurred but I could still see the odd male walk toward me. I glanced to the side the best I could. On the nightstand where my Stilettos. I knew that if I could just get to my weapons I'd at least have a chance.

I reached for it as the male advanced slowly. I could tell he was being cautious. I inched my body closer trying to reach for it. Slowly, my vision started coming back to me.

Just as I grabbed the hilt of it with the tips of my fingers, I all but snatched the nightstand to the ground.

I tightened my hands around the hilt as the male pulled me up. I raised it slowly. I launched at him the best I could, driving the stiletto at his leg. I could tell he was holding back some kind of outburst. I attempted to crawl away but he kicked me in the side, with heavy set boots, sending me flying into a cabinet.

Pain shot threw my body. The last thing I saw was the strange male walking toward me.

" good night Lieutenant Colonel Kiri Jaeger." he said as my vision went black.

_**Blood's Point of View**_

I sighed in contentment as I lazed at the port. I had taken a fancy of watching the water, It was just familiarity, it never changed its beat.

There was a double reason I was down here. I was waiting for the Tartarus II to arrive. Kiri had often told me that her adoptive father, Seth Jaeger, had helped build its fon tech machinery. It was true, Seth had a fondness for fonon technology, but it always seemed to me that I knew him from somewhere else.

I sighed a catty sigh and crossed my paws maying my head on top of them. After I left I had decided to take a walk around Chesedonia. The sand had felt good beneath my feet. In all actuality, It rocked.

I looked around the at the ships docked in the port. That dreaded _Peony_ was finally gone. I shook my head, stupid Kimlascans and their stupid inventions.

I breath in deeply and exhaled before yawning. I was starting to worry about Kiri, but I dreaded that blasted Major Payne. I despised him when he worked for Kiri, and I despise him now. He constantly tries to take her from me.

I sighed again, looking around. I stood up ready to head back to the inn when something on the water caught my eye. It was a huge land ship. It was various colors of blues. And the trimmings where black. It was the Tartarus II.

I stood up waiting toward the edge of the port, as it came in. As the side doors opened and the ramp came down, I could see Colonel Curtiss.

He walked down the ramp, but I didn't make eye contact with him.

The Colonel walked with both hands behind his back, and I could tell by first glance, I despised him.

I growled lightly as he stepped on the port. He cast a glance at me. And I sneered.

"Colonel Curtiss, Glad to see you." I spoke sitting down and looking up to him, "Its about time."

Jade smiled wryly, " as my report said, We had engine problems. I do apologize for the inconvenience."

I just growled, " Lieutenant Colonel Kiri Jaeger is in her room at the Inn. I shall escort you there." I said as turned my back on him.

Oh yeah, my life was about to be a living hell.

As we arrived toward the Inn, I noticed something funny. Where were all the guards? I stopped in my tracks and looked around ears perked up. I heard nothing, which was odd.

I picked up the pace pushing into the Inn doors, I looked inside, still no guards. I frowned I didn't here Kiri's breathing nor did I ear her heartbeat.

"KIRI!" I called out racing up the stairway. Colonel Curtiss was right on my tail. I hit the door to her room. Now, I knew something was wrong. The door was never closed, always open a bit just for me to get in and out. Kiri would have never closed the door on me.

The Colonel opened the door wide and we looked in the room. The nightstand was tossed over and a lamp broken.

Major Arum Payne was tied up laying on the floor with a gag over his mouth.

He stopped wiggling when he saw me, and I could tell just by looking in his eyes. Our worst nightmare had just occurred.

Someone had kidnapped Kiri.


	8. Chapter 7

_Tales of the Abyss_

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Kiri's Point of View**

I frowned; I could neither see nor say anything. I figured I had been kidnapped. I wiggled my wrists; I could feel cuffs binding them. What was this, some kind of joke?

_Drip, drip, drip_

That blasted noise again, there was a leak nearby. It was driving me crazy. I heard footsteps in the distance, they were walking away.

Soon, I heard a new set of footsteps coming toward me. I could feel the restraints tighten around my wrists and feet. The footsteps came a bit closer and stopped, it sounded like the person was wearing boots.

The Blindfold was taken off. My vision crossed momentarily before it straightened out. In front of me, there stood a small female that looked about fifteen. Her hair was a dull gray, same with her eyes. She wore a black shirt with white pants. She wore black boots that went up to her knees.

I frowned; the male behind her was the same one that had attacked us, now he looked familiar. I couldn't quite place where I had seen him before.

He looked at me and I looked at him back, and my eyes widened. He walked to me pulling the gag from my mouth, and the female sneered at me. I pulled back opening my mouth and coughing some. I let my eyes assess him. He had long brownish black hair, and hazel eyes. He looked very familiar now.

I guess I didn't realize him back in the inn room was because I was about half asleep and I was more focused on saving myself. I frowned; I had a general idea of who he was.

"Hey," I said as recognition hit me, "I remember you now!"

He did not look pleased. The female stared at him as if she didn't know that there was a connection between us. I frowned and he glared at me.

"Hello, Sister." He muttered looking at me, with hate in his eyes.

**Bloods Point of View**

I paced around the room. Major Payne was explaining what had happened to the point that he was knocked out. I growled in irritation, the longer we waited the longer it took to find Kiri. I listened to Major Payne as he described the male.

"…and he was a bit tan. Long hair, I think it was a mix between black and brown. And he had Hazel eyes if I remember correctly." He spoke slowly obviously trying to remember. I growled again thoroughly annoyed. This was ridiculous. Then, something dinged in my head.

"Major, would you remember if you saw a picture?" I asked. It occurred to me that, this male that he was describing sounded faintly familiar. He nodded and I trotted to Kiri's bag that was lying on the floor, it was left there when Kiri was taken.

I clawed threw it looking for the pictures, I could have sworn the description sounded familiar. I pulled out a small photo album, _Sorry Kiri_, I thought, _but this is important_. I had sworn to Kiri never to let anyone see this, but she was gone, and if I had been taken, she would do the exact same thing.

I found the picture I was looking for, it was in the form of a black haired male, with Hazel eyes. It was Kiri's step-brother, Drake Jaeger. I dragged the photo album over to Major Payne and He nodded a yes.

"That's him exactly, how did you know?" he asked and I growled.

"He's Kiri's step-brother." I muttered, "Now, How do we get her back?" I roared.

* * *

_I appologize for the compleate and utter fail of this chapter. its been sitting on my thing untouched, i couldn't hthink any anything! and when i say anything i mean ANYTHING It was awefull. I hope you lioke this compleaste and utter failular of a chapter._

_Shiki_


End file.
